Folie Orpheline
by son dita
Summary: finie! Que dire, a part que nos quatres voyageurs vont faire une escale que sera peut etre de trop.Que vont ils encore pouvoir découvrir? Et si la folie se meler a tous ça?
1. Chapter 1

Bijour !me revoilou, ou plutôt me voilou, avec une nouvelle fanfic: **Folie Orpheline**. Cette fois je ne suis pas seule, je l'écris en collaboration avec ma « sœur » Tatsuki. (Vous comprendrez nos liens de parenté étrange au cours des chapitres…)

Si vous avez des réclamations, adressez vous à Tatsuki, car même si c'est moi qui écris, c'est elle ici qui dirige tous. Elle corrige et me frappe quand ça lui plait pas…(nanie : et moi je la frappe quand elle fait trop de fautes ! ça m'énerve !lol)

petite aide, j'utilise quelques mots japonais, en voici les traduction...

Haï : oui

youkais: monstres

k'so! (Kuso) : merde!

bakka saru : con de singe

uruseï: ta gueule! la ferme!

haraheta : j'ai faim

Masaka: non, c'st impossible! je ne peut pas y croire!...

Nanie : quoi

voila, il me semble que c'est tout...bonne lecture!

**Chapitre I : Rencontre**

Les quatre voyageurs atteignirent le village où ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit sur les coups de 22h. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient réussit à obtenir au précédent village, celui-ci s'organisait autour d'un orphelinat. Cet orphelinat avait une spécificité : il accueillait des enfants à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais seuls les orphelins de parents étant morts à cause des conséquences de l'onde de folie qui avait frappé les youkais étaient acceptés. Étaient également acceptés les enfants youkais qui n'avaient plus de parents, du moment qu'ils juraient de ne jamais tuer un membre de la « famille » et qu'ils gardaient leurs contrôleurs.

Hakkuryu, sous sa forme de jeep, se dirigea vers le centre du village où trônait l'immense demeure.

Malgré la fatigue, ils furent surpris de remarquer que le village était vide. Ils leurs fallurent à peine une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre les portes de l'orphelinat. Sanzo se leva et alla sonner. Il s'écoula une bonne quinzaine de minutes et au moins cinq nouveaux retentissements de sonnette avant qu'il n'y ait une réponse.

- Haï ! répondit une voix excédée de femme.

- Bonjour, j'aurais aimé savoir si vous pouviez nous héberger pour la nuit.

- Eh ! c'est pas un hôtel ici ! vous êtes qui d'abord ?

- Sanzo et ses serviteurs. Et je ne vous demande rien d'autre qu'une pièce avec quatre matelas. Le reste du village et vide !

- Bon, vous pouvez rentrer, mais vous seul, pour le moment. Le temps que j'atteste de votre identité. Pendant ce temps vos serviteurs pourront faire le tour du village.

- Ok

Sanzo se retourna et se dirigea vers le groupe et leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Les trois autres partirent se balader pendant que le blond s'introduisait dans l'orphelinat.

**Dans l'orphelinat**

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Dita, je suis l'infirmière de l'orphelinat. Vous seriez ce fameux Sanzo qui voyage vers l'ouest avec ses serviteurs ?

- Haï, je m'appelle Genjo Sanzo.

- Bien. Suivez-moi, nous allons nous installer dans le salon. Dés que j'en serai plus, je vous montrerai soit vos chambres, soit la porte.

- Je vous suis.

A peine Sanzo fut-il assis dans le salon qu'un cri, que dis-je, un hurlement retentit et resonna, provenant de l'autre bout de l'immense demeure.

- Dita ! t'es passée où ? k'so ! tu vas me répondre oui ?

- Je suis dans le salon ! et arrête de gueuler, sale Kappa !

- Si tu arrêtais de t'enfuir, j'aurai pas à gueuler, Baka saru !

Le bonze eut à peine le temps de penser que cette dispute lui faisait penser à quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien, qu'une tornade rouge déboula dans la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec lui, qui affichait un air des plus perplexe.

- Tu t'es encore blessé ? demanda Dita

- Hai, … c'est qui celui là ? questionna l'inconnue.

- Sanzo, y a son groupe qui attend dehors, on sera donc peut-être six et non deux ce soir, lui expliqua Dita tout en la soignant. Et elle c'est tatsuki, la cuisinière, continua t-elle en s'adressant cette fois au bonze.

Sanzo profita de cet instant et de la luminosité de la pièce pour détailler les deux jeunes filles qui étaient devant lui. La première était brune aux yeux dont le marron tirait sur le doré le plus pur. Elle était grande et plutôt fine, elle n'était ni belle ni laide, seulement banale (Tatsuki : Mais non tu es belle, bon tu n'es pas très intelligente, certes mais on ne peut pas être parfaite non plus Dita : merci Tsuki !). L'autre par contre, celle qui s'appelait Tatsuki, était d'une beauté a en couper le souffle. Elle semblait à la fois cruelle et fragile. La couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, rouge sang, montrait que c'était une enfant tabou. Elle était un peu plus petite et plus fine que la brune. Elle attirait le regard et captivait l'attention. Plus il les regardait, plus il avait une impression de déjà vue. Après avoir détaillé ces deux hôtes, le bonze fût surpris de constater, premièrement, qu'elles étaient seules et ,qu'en plus, il y avait une armoire à pharmacie dans le salon.

-Cela vous étonne ? Il y en a dans quasiment toutes les pièces de la maison. Cette idiote a le don de se blesser sans arrêt !

- Tu débloques ! c'est toi qui te blesses en permanence ! en plus je commence à me demander si t'en fais pas exprès ! espèce de sadomazo ! (tatsuki : Sadomazo tu dis…Mmmmh tu as raison, ça me plait et ça te vas bien ! espèce de Sadomazo ) renchérit Tatsuki.

- QUOI ? s'offusqua Dita.

- URUSEI ! hurla Sanzo, au comble de l'énervement.

Son ordre, ou plutôt cri, en lui même, ne les aurait pas calmé s'il ne l'avait pas accompagné par deux coups de feu.

Les deux jeunes filles demeurèrent interdites quelques instant. Un instant de silence que sanzo savoura, mais qui fut de courte durée.

- Mais il est taré ce mec ! Faut l'interner ! pronostiqua Tatsuki.

- Oui, bonne idée, AMENE LA CAMISOLE ! je le maintiens pendant ce temps là ! ordonna Dita.

- Urusei ! vous allez vous calmer, oui ?

- Oups, on c'est laissé emporter, remarqua Tatsuki (Dita : aurais-tu donc un cerveau ? Tatsuki : en tout cas rien que de poser cette question prouve que TOI tu n'en as pas ! Dita : en est tu si sûre ?comment ferais je dans ce cas la pour écrire? ).

- Oui, tu as raison,… LES ARMES A FEU SONT INTERDITES. Repliqua Dita en empoignant le flingue du bonze pour l'enfermer à double tour dans le placard à pharmacie du salon.

- Mon flingue ? bégaya presque un sanzo tellement choqué que ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

- Vas chercher tes potes, on mange dans dix minutes, ordonna la demi-sang. Heureusement on mange et on se couche tard. Dépêche toi car je ne tolérerai AUCUN retard.

- Je dois donc penser que vous avez accepté de nous héberger.

- Haï, répondit Dita, complètement calmée. Cela nous occupera. On s'emmerde un peu toutes les deux.

_-Et puis nous aimerions vous garder à l'œil. Un bonze armé, ça nous inspire pas que de la confiance, pensèrent les deux orphelines en même temps._

Dita montra au bonze le chemin pour aller à la salle à manger et l'emmena jusqu'au quatre chambres que les deux pensionnaires mettaient à leur disposition. Puis elle le raccompagna à la porte pour qu'il ne se perde pas, pendant que la rousse retournait au fourneau. Il profita de cette courte visite guidée pour lui poser quelques questions qui lui torturait l'esprit.

- Vous me faites étrangement penser à deux personnes que je connais. Vous avez dit que vous étiez seules, ils n'y a donc plus personne dans cet orphelinat ?

- Haï ! le village a été attaqué, il y a de ça un an environ. Les villageois furent massacrés et ceux qui ont cru pouvoir réchapper aux bains de sang provoqués par les youkais en s'enfermant ici se sont lourdement trompés. Nous sommes les seules survivantes. Je la soignais dans l'infirmerie quand cela c'est produit. Cette pièce a été insonorisée car c'était une salle de torture avant que cette demeure ne soit transformée en orphelinat. Quand on est sortie, il était trop tard, raconta Dita, le visage impassible.

- Je vois. Bon je vais chercher les trois imbéciles.

Sanzo sortit, laissant seules les deux jeunes filles qui en profitèrent pour mettre la table et finir de préparer le repas.

**pendant ce temps, dans le village-**

- Ce lieu est complètement mort ! y'a rien ! pas même la moindre fille, pas même de tabac et encore moins de bar ouvert ! s'énerva Gojyo.

- C'est vrai que pour être vide, c'est vide…y'a pas de bouffe, et je commence à avoir faim…Haraheta ! renchérit Gokû

Ils firent néanmoins le tour du village, gojyo à la recherche de filles, de clopes et de saké, et gokû espérant mettre la main sur la moindre miette de nourriture possible. Hakkai les suivait, afin de les surveiller et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Ils eurent tôt fait d'avoir finit le tour du village et retournèrent a leur point de départ, c'est-à-dire devant l'orphelinat.

- Ca ressemble plus à un château qu'à un orphelinat, lâcha Gokû, une fois assis devant l'immense porte.

- Le saru n'a pas tort ! enchaîna le kappa.

- J'suis pas un saru, k'so kappa ! répliqua le singe.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leurs débats que la porte s'ouvrit sur le bonze.

- Ah, sanzo. Ça c'est bien passé ? as-tu des informations sur ce qui c'est passé ici ? demanda Hakkai.

Sanzo expliqua se qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'il avait appris. Après cela il mit en garde ces trois compagnons de route envers les deux jeunes filles. Il les prévint qu'il fallait mieux éviter de les énerver. Puis ils entrèrent et allèrent dans la salle à manger où la table était mise et où une bonne demi-douzaine de plat attendait d'être savourés. Un rideau de perles, qui devait séparer la cuisine de la salle à manger, remua et la brune entra dans le salon avec deux nouveaux plats, suivit de la rousse qui en faisait de même. Une fois les bras libres elles relevèrent la tête vers leurs hôtes , se présentèrent et les invitèrent à se mettre à table.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez fait un peu trop ? demanda Hakkai.

- Oh, non ! vous en faites pas. Dita se fera une joie de tout finir ! lui répondit Tatsuki.

-Ché pa frai ! ( c'est pas vrai) bouda Dita. (tatsu : Mange, Bouffe, Engloutie…cf Fushigi yugi)

Oh que si, espèce d'estomac sur patte et manges correctement, baka saru ! la gronda Tatsuki.

- Et, t'entends ça le singe, on a trouvé ton double ! plaisanta le kappa.

Les deux kappa partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, se moquant des deux saru qui tentaient de s'empiffrer le plus possible et ce, de la meilleur façon possible (nanie : trop de répétition ! de la meilleur façon qu'il soit ?non ? Dita : nan, c'est fait exprés, pour insister sur le fait que je mange trop…). Les mets autour des deux « jumeaux » disparurent en un rien de temps et bientôt ils s'attaquèrent aux autres plats.

- vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas jumeaux ? plaisanta Gojyo

Devant le regard surpris que se lancèrent les deux goinfres, tout le monde se mit à rire, y compris les deux concernés.

Quand les rires se calmèrent, Hakkai profita du silence naissant pour faire une remarque judicieuse.

- Au faite, nous ne nous sommes pas corréctement présentés !

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclaffat le singe, entre deux bouchés de viande.

- Et, urusei le singe ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le disputa Sanzo.

- Je m'appelle Hakkai, Cho Hakkai, reprit le brun. Là c'est Sha Gojyo, et le plus petit, c'est Gokû, Son Gokû.

A l'entente des deux derniers noms, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent l'air complètement ahuri.

- Y a une problème ? demanda sans trop leur prêter attention le bonze.

- Nani? Masaka !

Dita partit, les larmes aux yeux sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ses dernières paroles qui s'étaient étranglées dans sa gorge. Elle partit dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma à double tour.

Quand à Tatsuki, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour réagir. Mais les paroles de Dita l'avaient complètement sortie de ses pensées. Elle attrapa la carafe remplie d'eau qui était devant elle et balança toute l'eau qu'elle contenait sur Gojyo puis lui lança sa serviette de table à la figure et s'enfuit vers sa chambre, courant le plus vite possible. Elle s'enferma, elle aussi, dans sa chambre, laissant ainsi seuls les quatre voyageurs, qui n'avaient rien comprit de ce qui venait de se passer.

Les quatre jeunes hommes finirent néanmoins leurs repas, puis sanzo les emmena à l'étage, là où Dita l'avait conduit quelques temps plus tôt. Chacun se souhaita bonne nuit – enfin Hakkai et Gokû se souhaitèrent bonne nuit tandis que les deux autres répondirent par des grognements difficilement interprétables-. Puis tous allèrent dans leur chambre, prirent leur douche et se couchèrent dans des lits moelleux où Morphée les attendait, impatiente de les prendre dans ses bras. Cette nuit-là, tous les quatre dormirent du sommeil du juste, assommés par les somnifères que Tatsuki avait mis dans le repas. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas folles, elles les avaient accueillis pour avoir un œil sur eux, et surtout être sûre que pendant qu'elles, elles dormaient, eux n'avaient pas envie de visiter leurs chambres. Que se soit pour les voler, les tuer, etc…

Pendant que les voyageurs dormaient, les deux jeunes filles pleuraient dans leurs chambres n'osant comprendre et encore moins admettre ce qui leur arrivait. Elles avaient prit le contre-somnifére, mais malgré cela, elles finirent par s'endormir, Morphée obtenant toujours ce qu'elle désire.

**Fin Chapitre I, à suivre…**

Et voila, fin du chapitre un…je sais, c'est court, mais c'est beaucoup plus long à écrire quand on est deux que seul…à partir de maintenant, je mettrai un chapitre par mois, alternant les chapitre de Violet comme le souvenir et ceux de Folie Orpheline.

N'oubliez pas, une reviews fait toujours plaisir…même si c'est pour critiquer…

See you, Tatsuki et Dita

Nanie : Pas mal dutout, maintenant je veux la suite !mais je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas pu la corriger avant ! j'ai eu trop de devoirs !désolée, mais là c'est fait !bisous

Bonne continuation !

Thank you, Nanie…Dita and Tatsu


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou, Nous sommes de retours, pour torturé nos chers voyageurs…mouhahahahahaha…

Euh, Tsu, tu sait que tu fait peur quand tu ri comme sa ? (Dita s'enfuit (Avec le clavier !))

**RAR:**

**kyochan95** : merci pour ta reviews, voila la suite ! tu vas en apprendre un petit peu plus sur nos réaction. De plus, n'hésite pas a posée des questions, tu ne nous ennuis pas, bien au contraire !

**Sei : **je suis ravi que cette fics te plaise. Pour VCLS, ils restent 4 a 5 chapitres environs. C'est-à-dire jusqu'au chapitre 20 au maximun. La fin est assez dure a écrire, alors je profite de FO pour faire une pose entre chaque chap !

**Ôji** : rha, te voila enfin….tes reviews sont assez rare…pourtant tu me doit BOCOUP ! lol. Merci pour le compliment, moi je me trouve pas si jolie que sa. Pas contre, Tsu est trop belle, elle ! ma déscription n'est pas exagéré !loin de là ! 

**Nanie : **euh,…les questions d'ordre privée peuvent très bien attendre le lundi, nan ? sinan, oui, je sait, a cause de toi, KSO NEZUMI, je me plante quand je tape « nani » !

**Fluffy : **PIRE QUE TOI ? arrete de m'insulter la ! lol. Nan sérieux, toi sa fait QUATRE mois qui a pas de chapitre et j'ai attendue TROIS mois avant d'avoir un one shot a lire de toi ! moi sa fait un chapitre par mois (enfin un peu moin car c'est tous les 20/25 jours environs) ! merci pour ta reviews…Tsu est très flatté que tu aime notre titre et elle est ravi de t'avoir fait rire…la plupart est d'elle dans ce chap…c'est TSU QUI A CASIMENT TOUS FAIT ! c'est pour sa que c'est si bien !

**Lexique:**

Yon : Quatre

Bîshos: abréviation de Bîshonen qui veut dire beau jeunes hommes

-san : suffixe signifiant plutôt « madame » ou « monsieur »

-chan : suffixe familier. Marque la proximité

hai : oui

arigatô : merci

Bon allez, j'arrete de vous embêter, et comme tsu m'ordonne de le faire, je vous laisse lire le chap. II…bonne lecture !

**Chapitre II: Révélations...**

Quand les quatre jeunes hommes s'éveillèrent ce matin-là, un mot leur annonçait que le petit déjeuner les attendrait dans la salle à manger de 8h00 à 9h00, après se serait trop tard.

Sanzo découvrit le sien vers 7h15, éveillé par le bruit d'une chute.

Les autres le découvrirent vers 8h15, lorsqu'un hurlement inhumain troubla le silence de l'orphelinat.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? demanda tatsuki, mi-rigolant, mi-criant, en accourant au lieu d'où provenait le cri.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je tombe dans l'escalier ce matin ! il m'en veut ou quoi ?

- Peut être bien ! ça t'apprendra à l'avoir ébouillanté hier aprèm' !

- C'était un accident !je te signale que la moitié de mon thé ma brûlé moi, avant d'atteindre l'escalier !

Les deux orphelines allèrent dans la cuisine d'où venait la rousse et où se dirigait la brune avant sa seconde chute.

Elles furent bientôt rejointes par deux voyageurs souriants et deux autres ronchons, soit d'avoir était réveillé pour le roux ou dérangé pendant la lecture de son journal pour le blond.

- Bonjour, Dita-san, Tatsuki-san ! souhaita Hakkai. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, merci. Et vous ? vous avez bien dormi vous tous ? demanda Dita pendant que Tatsuki finissait sa dernière fournée de brioche.

- Hai, nous avons très bien dormi, Arigatô. Mmm…tout cela a l'air très bon, répondit Hakkai.

L'échange de politesse reprit entre Tatsuki et Hakkai et aurait pu durer éternellement si les deux saru ne risquaient pas de finir les brioches avant même que les autres n'aient commencé de manger.

- excuser mon indiscrétion, mais, pourquoi êtes-vous parties hier ? avons-nous dit quelques choses qui vous a déplu ? demanda Hakkai.

- En fait, … c'est assez compliqué…commença Tatsuki.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas en parler, vous n'êtes pas obligées, la coupa presque Hakkai.

- Cela vous concerne aussi, alors je pense que l'on vous doit des explications…n'est ce pas Dita ?

- Hai…

-En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? demanda Sanzo, soudain intéressé.

- En fait…euh…essaya Tatsuki…

La tabou baissa les yeux puis repris la parole.

- En fait, …c'est que, Gojyo, je…je suis…je…Je suis ton père !_** musique de Star Wars**_

Dita fut tellement surprise par cette révélation quelle ébouillanta sa voisine avec son thé…les quatre autres convives prirent un air des plus perplexe…

- Euh, en faite, non, je suis ta sœur Gojyo…je m'appelle Tatsuki Sha.

- Et moi, je suis Son, Son Dita…annonça l'aberration en regardant Gokû, je suis ta soeur jumelle...

La révélation laissa yon bîshos plus que surpris…

- Tatsuki ? ma sœur ? mais…je ne savais pas, bégaya Gojyo.

- T'as toujours pas remarqué à quel point vous vous ressemblez ? lança Dita, cela n'est pas du qu'à la couleur de vos yeux et de vos cheveux !

- Masaka ! c'est de là que venait vos ressemblances ! jusqu'à la façon de vous engueuler…remarqua Sanzo, de plus en plus surpris.

- J'ai du boulot, je dois y aller, prétexta Dita, afin de masquer ses larmes au bishôs, et plus particulièrement à son frère.

Dita tenta de s'enfuir, laissant Tatsu seule avec trois voyageurs ne sachant plus quoi faire et face à un saru sur le point de s'évanouir. (Tatsu : de faim ? Dita : nan étouffé ! il a tout avalé sans mâcher ! tellement il était surpris ! pfft...vas falloir reprendre TOUTES sont éducation...Sanzo n'est vraiment pas doué pour se genre de chose!)

Malheureusement Gojyo fut plus rapide qu'elle et atteignit la porte de la salle à manger quelques instants avant la jeune fille. L'empêchant ainsi de se dérober une nouvelle fois.

- et si tu arrêtais de fuir et que tu nous expliquais ta réaction ? proposa le rouquin.

Dita se retourna, les larmes au yeux, et devant l'air déterminé de gojyo, elle décida de s'expliquer !

- Je… j'ai passé 500 ans seule, à te chercher. Je te croyais mort ! je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais…cela fait des siècles que je te pleure, persuadée que je serai obligée de me sentir seule toute ma vie… et qui vient me voir comme ça, accompagné d'amis, l'air heureux ? mon frère, ma moitié…celui que je cherche et que j'aime depuis toujours…

Gokû se leva, se dirigea vers sa sœur jumelle et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci se laissa aller et fondit en larmes pendant que son jumeau la ramenait dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi cela l'affecte t-il tant ? s'étonna Sanzo.

_- Sans cœur ! pensa Dita…_

- Cela fait plus de 500 ans qu'elle voit les gens autour d'elle mourir, des gens qu'elle a aimé un peu, voir beaucoup aimé. Elle était rejetée partout, et elle ne retrouvait pas sa seul famille. Vous croyez que c'est simple d'avoir les yeux jaunes, couleur de l'hérésie, et de ne jamais vieillir ?_ au moins elle fera des économies sur les produits anti-ride ! 500 ans et toujours aussi jeune, serait-ce de la chirurgie ?_ enfin, dés demain elle ira mieux, c'est une battante…même si je suis plus forte qu'elle !

- Ah, ouais ? demanda gojyo. Toi la demi-portion ? tu sais te battre ?

- J'sui pas une demi-portion ! se plaignit Tatsu en essayant de frapper son frère, agitant poings et pieds sans pour autant réussir à atteindre le kappa qui la retenait d'un doigt pausé sur le front de sa sœur.**_pfft...t'es haute comme trois pommes, TOI, lança Ed de Full metal Alchimist, chacun son tour de se faire traité de nabot! mouhahahahaha..._**

- Et si tu me montrais de quoi tu es capable demi-portion ? allez essayes de me battre !

- D'accord, suis moi dehors si t'es un Sha !

- Je suis un homme, pas un Chat !

-J'ai dit Sha, S.H.A !

**Pendant se temps, chez Dita et Gokû.**

Tous les deux discutaient, s'échangeant leurs souvenirs, se retrouvant enfin, après une si longue séparation.

-quoi ! t'es pas encore avec ce bonze pourri !

- nan…

- atta, va falloir que je t'arrange ça alors ! t'as pas été aussi long au tenken !

- comment tu sais ?

- ba, je t'observais ! qu'est ce que tu crois !

**Fin chap II** , A suivre...

Nanie : c'est tout ? tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? non mais j'allucine !pfffff ! alors dita elle va se retrouver avec qui ? Gojo ? et tatsu ? Hakkai ? enfin bon, évite la guimauve ça te va pas du tout !

bisoussssssssssssssss

Dita : Ba d'après toi ! pfft…moi je reste avec mon fiancé ! et Tsu avec son chéri…enfin tu verra !…y aura peu etre des surprises ! avec Tatsu on sait jamais !

See you, Tatsuki and Dita…


	3. ChapIII: Renversement de séduction

Nous revoilà avec le chapitre III…j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ici c'est plutôt moi (Dita) qui apparaît. Mais le prochain se sera la ptite Tsu ! bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à la fin !

* * *

**RAR :**

**kyochan95 **: Tsu : nan ! continue de poser des question ! cela nous montre que tu t'intéresse a notre fics ! et puis c'est vrai que Dita explique tellement mal ! Dita : Urusei Tsu ! toi tu te foule pas trop ! tu balance un ou deux idée, tu relis et c'est bon…et c'est qui qui bosse ? MOI ! Tsu : baka saru ! _nous interrompons le programme pour cause de scène trop violente…lol_

**nanie nouche** : Tsu : Hakkai seul ?o, non, Mouhahahahahahaha ! Dita : Tsu, tu effrai tout le monde là ! Tsu : A bon ? a oui, ils s'enfuient…NE PARTEZ PAS VOYON !

* * *

**Lexique :**

Youkais : monstres

Saru :singe

Haraheta :j'ai faim

Menshi ayaku : à manger ou viande vite

Kso (kuso) :merde

Urusei :la ferme

Baka :idiot

Gaki :gamin

Itadakimasu :bonne appétit

Nii-chan: grang frére

Gomen nasai : Sumimasen: pardon, desolé

Bishos (bishonen) : Beaux jeunes hommes

Yareyare: ouf

Arigatô: merci

Haï : Oui

do itashimashite: de rien

yata: super

* * *

**Chap III : Renversement de séduction, enfin… de situation…**

Tatsuki entra en courant dans l'orphelinat, complètement paniquée. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Dita. Elle la trouva en pleine conversation très sérieuse avec son frère sur la meilleure façon de dévorer…euh…savourer un porc au caramel.

- Dita, vite, c'est Gojyo, il est gravement blessé !

- Des youkais ? s'écria Dita en ce relevant d'un bon.

- Non, c'est juste que...euh… j'ai pas réussit à me contrôler…je crois que j'ai tapé un peu trop fort…

Gokû et Dita se regardèrent, une goutte naissant sur leurs tempes.

Plus tard...

« Pov Gojyo »

Un ange, je suis donc au paradis…ah quelle bonheur...enfin la paix. Mmmm, mais qu'elle est cette bonne odeur ? ça sent…le saké !

Tout est blanc, un ange se penche sur moi…avec cette odeur de saké,..et ce bruit ? cette nouvelle odeur ? Quoi ? les anges fument aussi ! Mais alors, c'est plus que le paradis…rha, c'est trop le pied !

« fin pov »

- Ah, Gojyo-san ! vous revenez enfin à vous ! Tatsu vous a bien amoché ! vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne se batte jamais vraiment sérieusement…annonça Dita en voyant son patient s'éveiller.

_Jamais sérieusement ?…Flash Back…Gojyo qui se fait latter par une demi portion…en…allez…10min… et la…elle était pas sérieuse ?pensa Goyjo…un peu effrayé._

Gojyo laissa de côté quelques temps ses réflexions pour pouvoir admirer un peu son infirmière avant de comprendre où il était…(_dita : bah t'es pas vif mon chéri !)_

- Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? demanda t-il en essayant de se relever. Ce qui fut peine perdue étant donné le mal au crâne et aux côtes qui le recloua au lit en moins de deux.

- Cela fait environ 2 jours. Je suis jalouse, car avec moi tsu se bat avec deux fois plus de hargne et de méchanceté. Et pourtant on ne fait que s'amuser, quand on se bat ensemble !

_Mais où somme nous ? ce n'est pas un orphelinat ! c'est un asile pour folle !_

Gojyo regarda d'un air paniqué son infirmière. Il était secoué par de petits tremblements de terreur. Il tentait tant bien que mal de les masquer, renonçant à les empêcher.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Dita-chan ? vous essayez de me faire peur ?

- Mais si ! je suis tout à fait sérieuse ! reposez-vous encore un peu. Vous avez à manger sur votre table de chevet. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Dita sortit de l'infirmerie et alla manger. La cloche venait à peine de retentir et elle arriva en même temps que Sanzo, Hakkai et son frère. Il avait profité de la journée où Gojyo avait était blessé et de la veille pour aller récolter des informations aux alentour.

- Comment va le Kappa ? demanda le bonze.

- Menshi ayaku ! Haraheta ! Menshi ayaku ! clama le saru sur un air joyeux pour faire le fond sonore. J'ai rien mangé depuis le petit déj' !

- Il est mort j'espère ? continua le bonze, le regard rempli d'espoir.

- Non, il est résistant…répondit Dita.

- Kso ! Urusei Baka Saru ! gueula le blond pour couvrir les chants du gaki tout en cherchant son flingue afin de tirer une balle dans le plafond.

- Sanzo, si tu continus à avoir ce genre de réflexe…on te rend pas ton arme ! le railla Dita.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, les trois bruns avec un grand sourire et prêt à faire honneur au déjeuner de la tabou et le blond avec le même air maussade qu'on lui connaît. _(dita : lui en tient pas rigueur tsu ! tu chuichines chuper bien…(dita à la bouche pleine d'un gâteau succulent…))_

- Dita ! Sanzo ! DEHORS IMMEDIATEMENT ! ON NE FUME PAS DANS MON TERRITOIRE !

- Ton territoire ? rétorque l'aberration.

- Oui ! MON territoire BAKA SARU ! répliqua encor plus fort la rousse.

- ET je suis pas un singe ! espèce de Cafard rouge ! et puis pourquoi la cuisine et la salle à manger seraient TON territoire ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui cuisine et fait la vaisselle, espèce de goinfre ! Estomac sur pattes ! saru sans cervelle ! lui renvoya Tatsuki en atteignant un niveau de décibel inimaginable. (_dita : euh, tsu ? je crois qu'on t'entend jusqu'au Tenken !_)

- Ok ! voila t'es contente maintenant ? lui cria Dita en écrasant la clope qu'elle venait de finir dans le cendrier le plus proche.

Sanzo en fit de même quoi que sa clope ne soit qu'à moitié consumée. Il voulait éviter de se retrouver dans le même état que le Kappa et ne se sentait pas de taille à essuyer une autre engueulade. Ses tympans ne le supporteraient pas.

Les deux orphelines éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Après une dizaine de minutes à rire, Tatsuki arriva enfin à se calmer.

- Tout ça pour une clope !

- Oui, surtout que c'est pas la première fois que je fume à table, rétorqua Dita, encore essoufflée de sa crise de rire.

- D'où la présence du cendrier je présume, se risqua Hakkai.

- Haï…bon, et si vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mon repas ?

- Haï, Itadakimasu ! (fois 2)

Les deux saru se jetèrent sur les plats sous le regard encore perplexe du bonze.

- Oh ! Vous en faites pas Sanzo. Ce genre de petite dispute est habituelle entre Dita et moi…

Tatsuki souria telle un ange et le bonze dû savouer vaincu. ( _Dita : eh ! t'as pas le droit de draguer le bonze de mon saru de frère !)_

- Au fait, nous pourrions nous tutoyer ? Cela fait quand même 3 jours que nous abusons de votre hospitalité…

- Bonne idée Hakkai. Au faite, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment tu fais pour générer le ki ? demanda Tatsuki.

- Pourquoi pas. Cela est excellent, comment prépares tu…(_dita : je coupe car, les connaissant, ils vont parler de tout et de rien pendant deux heures…)_

…

Après le déjeuner, la brune retourna auprès de son grand blessé accompagnée de la sœur folle.

- Nii-chan ! Gomen nasai ! Comment tu vas ? Sumimasen ! implora Tatsuki en sautant au coup de son malheureux frère.

- Ca pourrait aller mi-eu si tu re-ten-tais pa-as de m'a-ache-v…tenta Gojyo avant de ne plus pouvoir parler et de s'effondrer.

- Tatsu ! arrête ! tu vas le tuer ! tu vois pas que tu l'étouffes ! cria Dita en éloignant son amie assassin du coup du rouquin. ( Tsuki :Mais-euuuhhh, ze suis pas si violente ! Dita : Mais nan (s'éloigne comme même…) tu n'es pas DU TOUT violente…)

La tête de gojyo avait atteint une belle teinte bleue après avoir essayé le rouge sang (mais ça allez pas, ça faisait trop rouge à cause des yeux et des cheveux) et le mauve profond (là non plus ça aller pas, ça jurait abominablement avec le rouge des yeux et cheveux !). Pour finalement voir que seul le bleu donnait un assez bel ensemble. ( … O.o)

- Gojyo-san ! revenez à vous ! respirez ! je vous ordonne de respirer ! paniqua Dita. Puis elle se tourna vers sa compagne de folie, il respire plus ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ! oh, mon Dieu, Tu l'as tué !

- Mais nan ! t'as qu'à lui faire du bouche à bouche ! t'es vraiment bête !

Dita ne releva pas la remarque et s'attela à ranimer le bishô étendu devant elle.

Elle insuffla deux fois, laissa passer un moment puis insuffla encore une fois de l'air dans la bouche du rouquin.

Au moment où elle allait lui offrir une autre bouffé d'air, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit du kappa. En effet celui-ci avez décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour embrasser sa jeune infirmière.

- Gojyo ! yareyare, vous êtes en vie.

- Vous pouvez continuer vous savez, …vous avez les lèvres si douces…

- Nii-chan ! kso profiteur !

- Urusei ! c'est de ta faute si cela est arrivé ! d'ailleurs, arigatô, si tu n'avais pas failli me tuer…je n'aurais jamais eu le droit à se baiser de ma belle.

- Pffft…

Tatsuki sortie, énervée et amusée du comportement de son frère. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que la belle en question s'avérait être celle qu'elle est réellement..

Gojyo se tourna vers son infirmière et alluma son mode dragueur.

- Thank you, Dita-chan (en appuyant bien sur le « thank you », comme seul Gojyo et moi savons le faire).

- Do itashimashite, répondit Dita, complètement insensible aux efforts déployés par le beau roux pour la séduire. Je n'ai fait que mon travaille.

Dita passa elle-même au mode nymphomane dragueuse.

- Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser mourir un jeune homme si beau…cela aurait était un crime. Que faites-vous ce soir ?

- Je suis cloîtré ici, c'est vous qui me l'avez ordonné.

- Que pensez-vous de passer la nuit dans mes appartements ? ainsi nous pourrions faire de plus ample connaissance, et je pourrais aussi garder un œil sur vous, au cas où votre folle de sœur reviendrait.

- Cela serait une idée très plaisante…mais…Gojyo mode « pucelle effarouchée »…je ne sais pas si je peux accepter. Nous nous connaissons à peine. Vous êtes sûr que cela est une bonne idée Dita-san ?

Dita version Dragueuse ultime

- Ne vous en faites pas. Personne n'en sera rien et puis, nous pourrions commencer par discuter en tête à tête. Et si on se tutoyait, vous seriez peut être plus en confiance, Gojyo-chan ?

- Oui, si vous...euh tu veux.

- Bien, alors, acceptes-tu ?

- Oui, à ce soir, Dita-san…

Dita sortie, le sourire au lèvres. Comme toujours, elle avait gagné. Elle décida d'occuper le reste de son après midi à ses lectures, son patient étant guéri. Il ne soufrait plus que de ses côtes cassées qu'elle venait de réparer, aussi facilement qu'Hakkai. (enfin moins…il m'a fallu plus de deux jours, alors qu'Hakkai il fait ça en deux secondes. Mais il pouvait pas le faire, y avait trop de blessures. Il serait mort d'épuisement !)

Deux heures plus tard…

- Dita, ça te dit de…

Le saru s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris de trouver sa sœur jumelle assise sur un pouf, apparemment plongée dans une lecture passionnante.

- Tu me parlais Gokû ?

- Euh, hai. Tu lis quoi ?

- Oh, rien…tu voulais quoi ? (ça sent le manga yaoi…)

- Ca te dit de sortir jouer un peu ? comme ça on connaîtra le niveau de l'autre …

- Yataaa ! je vais pouvoir mettre en pratique ma lecture ! Let's go !

Gokû eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le titre du bouquin avant d'être entraîné dehors par une tornade brune.

« art du combat occidental auBaton »

- Gloups…

Gokû déglutit avec difficulté et décida de suivre sa sœur (en faite, il a pas le choix, je le lâche pas !).

**Fin Chap III…

* * *

**

Alors, vais-je massacrer un deuxième membre du quatuor assassin ?à vous de décider…

Non, c'est mon frère. En plus avec Noybo, il est IM-BA-TA-BLE !

Afin bon, a vous de voir si je le bat ou non…ou si je me fait laminer…et pourquoi pas une égalité ?

Nanie: les fautes, c'est toujours idem, mais bon, ça s'arrange un peu...à part pour un certain verbe pouvoir...pfff pas douée! Euh, tu comptes te taper le roux ?mdr, c vrai que je l'aime bien aussi, mais je préfère sanzo…tu me le prêtes ?stp…Euh, tu peux frapper le saru, mais le bute pas stp ! bisous et vite la suite !

Dita et tsu : Buter le Saru ?impensable !pour la suite…tu verra o prochain chap !

* * *

Reviewsssssss, pleaseeeeee!

Ja ne, Dita and Tatsuki.


	4. Chap IV: Rapprochement, plan et sake

Ohayô! Oulala, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai rien mit en ligne...heureusement que Tsu ne vérifie as les mise a jour...

Tatsuki : DITA ! C'est quoi se bordel ? Sa fait un mois et demi que t'as rien mit ! espece de feignasse !

Dita : oups…bon ba, voila un nouveau chap. !

**Disclamer** : rien ne nous appartient, a part nos humble personne…

Il me semble qu'il est inutile de remettre un lexique…s'il s'avérait qu'il manque des mots, vous pouvez toujours demander la trad ! (logiquement, ils ont tous étaient noté dans les chapitre précédent !)

* * *

**Chap. IV . Rapprochement, plan…et...Sake!**

Dita et Gokû finirent par abandonner, le combat était encore loin d'être terminé, mais les deux aberrations étaient affamées. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient un niveau quasi similaire et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine afin de dévaliser les merveilles succulentes créées par la demie.

Ils retrouvèrent un bonze à l'air revêche en train de tenter de lire pour la énième fois sont journal. (Sanzo : Décidément, j'aurais jamais la paix dans cette baraque.) Sans se soucier de la colère couvent chez le blond, les deux aberrations racontèrent le combat à leur jeune amie rousse, avant d'en parler ensemble, s'échangeant des conseils sur leurs techniques.

Après avoir vidées les placards et tout mis sur la table, les deux saru commencèrent leur festin, attendant impatiemment le gâteau final du tabou. Celui-ci arriva bientôt, vite découper par celle qui l'avait préparée quelques instants plus tôt. Mais la maladresse de Tatsuki ressortit et cette dernière se coupa. Hakkai accourut à elle, afin de la soigner. Tsuki devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate pendant que le youkais aux yeux verts s'occupait de son doigt.

Gojyo observa la scène sans rien dire, souriant juste quand il vit sa sœur rougir encore plus sous le regard tendre d'Hakkai. Tatsuki prétendit avoir le four à surveiller afin d'aller retrouver des couleurs plus douces dans sa cuisine.

Le tabou en profita pour s'approcher de son ami et lui murmurer des mots que seul eux deux pouvaient entendre. Seul bémol que le roux n'avait pas prévu, c'était que la jeune aberration savait lire sur les lèvres.

« - je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. Mais fait-la pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une fois… »

- Dita, ça va ? S'enquit son frère.

- Euh, oui, tournant le regard vers son frère. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as fait une tête bizarre tout à l'heure.

- Ah, ça…je supporte mal la vue du sang, quand il coule hors combat.

Dita sortit prendre un peu l'air, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était suivit. Elle s'assit sur un banc, tout prêt d'une marre couverte de fleurs de lotus. Elle sortit son paquet de clopes et son briquet. En prit une et la tassa sur son briquet, d'un geste mécanique, l'esprit ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle émergea cependant quand elle s'aperçu que la pierre de son briquet était morte.

- K'so

- Tu veux du feu ? Proposa le demi en s'asseyant prés d'elle.

- Volontiers.

Le tabou alluma son briquet et présenta la flamme à la jeune fille. Celle-ci put enfin tirer une première et exquise bouffé de fumée blanche.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Le demi fit de même et tous deux fumèrent en silence. Ce fut le roux qui rompit ce moment de tranquillité en premier, alors que leur cigarette était déjà à moitié consumée.

- Ca t'arrive souvent ?

- De me sentir mal à la vue du sang ?

- Oui…

- Ca dépend…lors d'un combat, cela me fait ni chaud ni froid. Seules les blessures provoquées par la personne blessée elle-même, volontairement ou accidentellement, me font cette effet. Cela me rappel trop mon enfance. Enfin, mes 100 premières années d'errance.

- Ah, je vois. J'ai crut entendre que tu t'étais battu contre Gokû.

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- Exe quo.

Dita écrasa sa clope, bientôt imité par le roux. Puis Gojyo s'approcha de son infirmière. Il plaça son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Dita se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur le torse musclé du tabou. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi avant de se relever et d'embrasser le kappa pervers.

La langue de la brune alla s'égarer sur les lèvres encore amer par le tabac, du jeune homme. Elle s'entrouvrirent presque immédiatement, laissant la jeune fille approfondir leur premier baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut pour reprendre leur souffle qui commençait à leur manquer.

…pendant ce temps là, dans la salle à manger…

Gokû eut vite fait d'avoir finit de manger. Il décida d'aller emprunter le livre de sa sœur afin d'apprendre à faire et à contrer les coups qu'il avait dû subir quelques instants plus tôt. (Dita : ah bon ? t'as assez de cerveau pour apprendre quelques choses ? Gokû : ba, oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ? On est jumeaux, j'au donc autant de cerveau que toi ! Dita : euh, te coules pas tout seul non plus, ça ira. (Moi un cerveau ? non, je crois pas…))

Sanzo avait quitté la salle après s'être copieusement servit en gâteau et avait rejoint sa chambre espérant y trouver la paix qu'il souhaitait afin de lire son journal.

Hakkai se retrouva alors seul avec la taboue. Il décida de l'aider à tout ranger et nettoyer, profitant de cet instant pour discuter gaiement. Jusqu'à ce que la gaki se blesse à nouveau, trop occupée à se rincer l'œil pour faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Hakkai tendit sa main gauche pour que Tatsuki puisse poser sa main blessée sur la sienne. Puis il plaqua sa main droite dessus et en quelques secondes, soigna la jeune fille. Mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main. Il se pencha vers elle, mais finit par se ressaisir et il allait la lâcher quand la youkais aux yeux et cheveux sang se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, mi sur les lèvres, mi sur la joue. Hakkai se décida alors, embrassant la tabou.

…

Ils venaient tout juste de finir de dîner. Les deux amies montèrent dans leur partie de l'orphelinat, laissant les quatre voyageurs retourner dans la leur.

…Du coté des filles….

- Alors, ta journée, Tsu-chan ?

- Bien, bien, répondit elle, songeuse.

- Ca y est ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? toi aussi je parie, vu comment tu souris !

- Oui ! il ne reste plus que les deux autres : mon frère et son imbécile de Bonze !

- Ouais…

- Ca risque de s'éterniser. On s'en occupe ?

- Ca pourrait être intéressant…ok !

Les deux filles partirent à rire et s'installèrent dans leur salon privé, prête à comploter en paix. (et voila deux Bosa-chan junior ! Bosatsu : c'est pas pour rien que nous sommes amies ! mouhahahahahahaha (fois trois)!)

- Il faut trouver une solution pour les mettre ensemble. Commença dita.

Dita se lança dans ses réflexions, généralement perverses. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée et vite.

- Ca y est ! je sais ! s'esclaffa la gaki brune.

- Raconte ! raconte ! s'extasia Tatsu, toujours impatiente de pouvoir sonder les abysses de la perversité et de la folie de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur.

- Ecoute bien.

Dita se pencha vers sa sœur de folie et lui chuchota son plan. Le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les secondes qui passaient lui dévoilaient le plan imaginé par son amie. Après quelques modifications faites rapidement, et que tout fut fin prêt, elles se séparèrent, prête à faire de beaux et yaoistes rêves.

…du côtés des mecs…

Sanzo entra dans sa chambre. A peine fut-il assis sur son lit et eut-il allumé sa clope que quelqu'un eu l'intelligence de venir le déranger. Il allait vertement réprimander le malheureux quand il s'aperçut que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était autre qu'Hakkai. Connaissant Hakkai, il savait très bien qu'il ne viendrait pas le déranger sans raison.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Je me demandais quand nous allions repartir. Hakkuryu est reposé, ainsi que nous tous, et pourtant nous nous éternisons.

- Tu as raison. Mais il me semble que toi aussi tu préférerais rester ici.

- Oui, mais…

Gokû poussa la porte et fit son apparition à ce moment-là, il était suivit de Gojyo. Ils avaient entendu la conversation et se décidaient enfin à intervenir.

- Ne, Sanzo, tu crois qu'on pourrait emmener Dita et Tsuki avec nous ? Elles doivent s'ennuyer toutes seules ici !

- On ne peut pas s'embarrasser de deux filles…

- Hakkuryu pourra les transporter sans problème. Elles ne nous ralentirons pas, expliqua Hakkai.

- Mais c'est trop dangereux, on ne pourra pas les défendre, répliqua le bonze.

- Tatsuki m'a battu et Dita à fait match nul avec Gokû, je pense qu'elles savent très bien se battre.

- Sanzo, tu sais bien que ce qui nous retient ici, ce sont elles ! elles savent cuisiner, se défendre et en plus ce sont les sœurs de deux d'entre nous ! poursuivit Hakkai.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le kappa.

- Nous leurs demanderons si elles veulent nous suivre après demain soir et nous partons dans trois jours, le temps que Gojyo soit entièrement rétablit.

Ils se séparèrent bientôt, heureux d'avoir atteint leur but et persuader le bonze.

…

Dita lisait depuis prés d'une heure. Elle allait éteindre la lumière et se coucher quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle lâcha un entrer inattentif pensant voir entrer 'tsuki, plongée dans les dernières lignes de sa lecture.

- Salut, je peux entrer ?

- J'viens de le dire, ENTRER ! répéta Dita, excédé qu'on lui fasse répéter deux fois la même chose à une heure aussi tardive.

Il fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que ce n'était pas son amie. Elle leva alors la tête, ferma son livre et tourna le regard vers le nouveau venu.

- oh, Gojyo. Je pensais que c'était ta sœur.

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est à moi d'être désolée, même si je ne le suis pas. J'avais oublié notre petit rendez vous.

Dita se leva, passant devant les bougies allumées, qui dispensaient l'unique lueur qui éclairait la pièce. Cette lueur plus vive car plus proche dévoila ses jambes, que sa petite nuisette dévoilait outrageusement. Contrairement à l'attente du kappa, elle le contourna et se dirigea vers un petit meuble. Elle en tira une bouteille de saké et deux verres et les installa sur la table basse qui occupait le centre de la chambre. Puis elle invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux pouf, avant de prendre place à son tour sur celui en face. Elle déboucha la bouteille, toujours dans le silence le plus religieux et servit généreusement les deux petits verres à saké. Elle prit le sien, attendit que le roux en fit de même puis trinqua avant de goûter avec un claquement de langue le liquide sucré. Après en avoir apprécié le goût, elle bu cul sec son verre. Gojyo ne se fit pas prier pour en faire autant. C'est seulement après leur premier verre que la discussion s'engagea.

Verre après verre, la discussion suivait son cour et le temps filais. Deux heures seulement après, au passage entre les deux jours, la troisième bouteille était finit depuis longtemps. Il continuèrent, jusqu'aux environs de deux heures, moment où la discussion commença à prendre une pente périlleuse pour le jeune homme. Quelques temps plus tard à peine, ce dernier choisit de s'endormir, soûlé par le saké. Dita dû finir seule, son livre dans une main, le verre dans l'autre.

Les premières lueurs du matin étaient apparues depuis quelques temps déjà, quand dita s'arrêta de lire, son livre étant finit. Elle soupira en constatant qu'elle venait de finir sa réserve de saké. Elle attrapa un sac, y jeta les cadavres de bouteille et alla les jeter. Puis elle s'habilla un peu plus chaudement dans une robe de chambre en soie, laissant le roux pour mort au centre de sa chambre.

- Ohaio Tsuki !

- Salut, ta ! Bien dormi ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi. J'ai bu toute la nuit. D'ailleurs j'ai finit mon stock, va falloir que je me réapprovisionne.

- Déjà.. tu l'avais refait il y a à peine une semaine.

- Que veux-tu, j'étais pas seule.

- Gojyo ?

- Haï.

Dita mangea en compagnie de sa « sœur » puis alla se laver, passant prés du cadavre sans pour autant s'en soucier. Elle sortit uniquement vêtu de sa grande serviette mauve, nouée autour de sa poitrine.

- oh, réveillé ?

- faut croire, marmonna Gojyo.

- Retourne toi, s'il te plait, que je puisse m'habiller. Je te filerais un truc contre la gueule de bois après.

- Thank you.

Gojyo se retourna, sans tenter de tricher, par respect pour celle qu'il commençait à beaucoup aimer.

- Tu es plus forte que moi !

- Question alcool ?

- Oui…

- Je veux, oui ! J'ai dû continuer seule jusqu'au matin.

- Et t'as dormi quand ?

- J'ai pas dormi, répondit tout naturellement la youkais en passant les bras autour du cou du tabou afin de lui donner un verre plein d'un liquide étrange. Avale ça !

Gojyo avala ce que lui présentait la jeune fille. L'effet fut quasi instantané. Son mal de tête avait enfin disparu. Il embrassa l'aberration pour la remercier. Puis il se leva et alla déjeuner. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers son amie.

- Et il te faut quoi pour être bourrée ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais réussit à l'être. Boire plus vite peut être ?

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris et alla rejoindre sa sœur à la cuisine.

TSUZUKU…

* * *

Prochain chapitre…Dita et Tsu entre en action…Mouhahahahahahahahahaha

Nanie : Super chapitre!mdr, je me suis bien amusée ! espèce de soularde va ! non mais ! pas bien tout ça !moi la vodka me suffisait amplement ! vite bourrée et bien malade le lendemain ! mdr. Allez je veux la suite ! Gros bisous

Merci d'avoir lu…et surtout n'oubliez pas…REVIEWSSS !

See you,

Tatsuki and Dita.


	5. Chap V: Mission YAOISTE!

Désolée, c'est un chapitre plus court. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! j'étais obligée de couper à cet endroit ! Hein Tsuki ?

Tsuki : le numéro demandé n'est pas attribué…

Dita : Nan, elle me lâche !Elle m'abandonne ! La méchante !

Bon, je vous laisse lire le chapitre…je crois que ce sera mieux !

* * *

Chapitre V : Mission yaoiste !

Dita regarda l'heure, il était dix heures dix. Cela lui laissait dix minutes. Cinq pour se préparer, et les cinq dernières pour rejoindre le point de rendez vous où se trouvait le cobaye. Le plan allait bientôt être mit à exécution.

Tsuki entendit son horloge sonner dix heures, il était l'heure pour elle de commencer sa part du plan. Elle appela le saru ; lui proposant un goûter s'il lui rendait un petit service, en l'occurrence, détacher un cadre trop lourd pour elle. Le saru accepta, sans réfléchir. Puis vers dix heures trente, un étrange hululement de chouette retentit dans l'orphelinat. Tatsu attrapa le saru, le tirant de son copieux repas et l'emmena vers le salon. Une foi sa proximité, elle imita à son tour un oiseau quelconque puis demanda à un Gokû intrigué de décrocher le cadre d'à coté. C'est alors qu'ils surprirent une conversation plutôt étrange.

- Salut Sanzo. Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Si !

- Tant pis. Je voulais te parler et…

La porte laissait sciemment ouverte par la jeune fille brune, laissa voir la scène à l'aberration. Il vit alors sa sœur, en qui il avait entièrement confiance, en train d'embrasser le bonze, SON bonze, tout en s'installant à cheval sur ses cuisses. Le bonze la repoussa brutalement.(Nanie: je t'avais dit de pas l'embrasser !t'écoutes jamais rien toi ! Dita: nan, je n'écoute que moi! car je ne croit qu'en moi!mouhahahaha!)

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Rien, je voulais tenter ma chance. Mais je vois que j'avais raison. Tu es déjà prit.

Le blond se mit à rougir violement. S'en rendant parfaitement compte et se sachant démasqué, il ne chercha pas à nier.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Tu as des moments d'absence. Et il t'arrive de sourire à ses moment-là. Qui est ce ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua sanzo en tentant de se lever.

Dita le repoussa sur le fauteuil et se placer devant lui, l'air menaçante.

- Dis-le et je te fous la paix.

- Ok…c'est ton frère.(Nanie: je trouve qu'il répond vite le Sanzo ! Dita: tu ne m'as jamais vu menacante...(clin d'oeil a tsuki!))

A peine l'eut-il dit qu'il se mordit la langue, se maudissant d'avoir trop parlé. Il entendit le bruit d'une chute, ou plutôt d'un objet du type cadre que l'on lâche. Dita s'approcha discrètement de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un Gokû qui avait tout entendu. Dita sortit, poussa Gokû dans le dos après lui avoir soufflé quelques conseils. Puis elle alla rejoindre son amie, levant haut la main droit où ses doigts formaient un grand « V »,puis elle lâcha un « Victory ! » retentissant.

Sanzo de son côté ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait « beugué » au moment où il avait vu que le saru avait suivit toute la conversation. Et quand, quelques minutes après il le vit s'approcher, il ne sut plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

- ne, Sanzo, c'est vrai ? c'est vrai ce que tu viens de lui dire ?

Sanzo n'avait plus d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Ils savaient que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas très loin et qu'elles avaient tout manigancé. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dita avait profité du baiser échangé pour lui faire boire une sorte de poison de sa collection. Un certain sérum que lui avait fourni un brun aux yeux verts avec des lunettes rondes plutôt charmantes. (Merci ryry pour le veritaserum ! Harry : de rien… tout le plaisir était pour moi !).

- Oui, c'est vrai…je tiens à toi, Gokû. Mais pas comme un animal de compagnie comme je te l'ai toujours fait croire, ni même comme un compagnon de route. Je tiens à toi en tant qu'humain, en tant qu'être à part entière.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Sanzo ? demanda le saru les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, Sanzo, depuis si longtemps ! (vomir…beurk, c'est quoi ce truc plein de guimauve ?mdr)

Le saru sauta dans les bras de son amant, pleurant de joie. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent leur poste d'observation après avoir assisté au premier et chaste baiser du nouveau couple.

…

La cloche sonna, synonyme que l'heure du repas était arrivé. Hakkai et Gojyo arrivèrent en premier. A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'ils s'inquiétèrent de la santé mental de leurs charmantes hôtes.

- Non mais franchement, la tête qu'il tirait ! Réussit à articuler Dita en plein fou rire.

- Faut dire que tu l'as bien eu, répondit Tatsu, dans le même état.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gojyo, inquiet pour sa chérie.

Les deux jeunes filles firent un effort surhumain pour se calmer. La jeune rousse se dévoua pour expliquer ce qui c'était passé, pendant que la brune finissait sa clope à la fenêtre.

La tabou terminait tout juste son récit que Sanzo et Gokû arrivèrent.

- Alors, vous allez bien tous les deux ? demanda un Gojyo plus qu'hilare.

Sanzo préféra le silence et son singe de petit ami la bouffe. (étonnant, non ?)

- Bon, au lieu de vous marrer bêtement, nous avions quelques chose à vous demander, commença le bonze. Il allait continuer mais fit mine de réfléchir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demandèrent les deux jeunes filles, en cœur.

- Nous partons demain, à la première heure, annonça le bonze, implacable. Merci de votre accueil, ajouta t-il, glacial.

- Déjà ? vous allez nous…ah, heu, Bien. Je vous préparerais des bentôs et une réserve de nourriture qui se conserve, se rattrapa Tatsuki.

- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit Hakkai, tout en lui servant des ramens.

Le repas se finit dans un silence lourd et triste. Personne n'osa contredire le bonze en colère. Car même sans flingue, il savait se montrer effrayant et menaçant.

Sitôt qu'elle eut finit, la rousse se leva, suivit par Hakkai. Ils allèrent faire un tour dans le jardin, afin de passer le peu de temps qu'il leur restait ensemble. Dita et Gojyo en firent de même, préférant faire un tour dans le village désert.

Il ne resta plus que Sanzo à table, conscient de la dureté de ses paroles. Mais les moqueries du kappa l'avaient énervé. Sa réaction lui apparut alors comme égoïste et puérile. Mais il se consola en se disant que ce n'était que des gamines, incapable de se défendre. De plus ils avaient commencé le voyages sans elles, ils pourraient bien le finir sans qu'elles se joignent à eux. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait...mais…

- Sanzo ! regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Gokû tendit une lettre à son amant, daté d'au moins un an.

« Gojyo, mon frère,

Tu me manques. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Encore une fois j'ai fait des cauchemars. Je les vois, tous les youkais, massacrant tous nos amis. Et n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je les ai tous laissé mourir. Cela est de ma faute. Si j'avais écouté Dita, ils seraient encore en vie ! C'est moi qui ai amené ces youkais, c'est moi qui est provoqué ce massacre…tout cela pourquoi ? Pour un morceau de pain… »

La lettre était inachevée et couverte de larmes. Les dernières lignes étaient dures à déchiffrer, l'écriture devenant hachée et quasiment illisible. Sanzo put juste savoir avec certitude que la lettre était de Tatsuki, et que celle-ci leur cachait quelque chose ; elle et sont amie Dita.

TSUZUKU

D:Alors ? quand penses-tu, chère Nanie ?

N:J'ai les larmes aux yeux…j'étais déjà déprimée, mais là c'est trop triste !snifouuuuuuuuu.J'adore ce chapitre à part le côté niais de la chose lol.Gros bisous et vite la suite, stp !bisoussssssssss

et vous? vous en avez penser koi? REVIEWSSSSS!

SEE YOU, dita.


	6. chap VI: Adieu, Folie Orpheline

Nous revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de Folie Orpheline ! bon, il a était laborieux a écrire et il a du traîner deux a trois bon mois sur le pc…avec la fin de l'année et les épreuves (brevet pour la sœur et bac pour ma correctrice) je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne…Pardon !

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap. VI : Adieu, Folie Orpheline…

Dita et Tatsu rentrèrent en même temps, comme mû par un désir commun. Un instinct oublié semblait revenir, s'éveiller à nouveau. Tel des automates, elles quittèrent leurs petits amis et coururent, l'une vers l'autre.

…

Gokû émergea de son attente. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention…une odeur familière. Une odeur acre et sucrée à la fois. L'odeur du sang. Il se leva, se justifiant à peine auprès de son amant et se précipita dehors. Sanzo ne réfléchit pas plus, empoigna la lettre et le suivit. Si Gokû perdait son contrôleur, il devait être là pour le retenir.

…

Tous se rejoignirent dans une clairière au cœur d'une forêt proche du village. Un groupe de gens du voyage y avait élu domicile depuis un certain temps. Ils étaient en train d'être massacrés. Les youkais fouillaient les roulottes à la recherche d'objets dignes d'intérêt qu'ils pourraient voler.

Encore des youkais touchés par l'onde de folie. Leurs tatouages sur l'épaule droite était la marque de leur clan. Un tatouage qui n'était pas inconnu aux deux jeunes filles.

Dita et Tatsuki, à la vue du carnage et des tatouages recouvrèrent leur instinct acquis lors de la fin de leur errance, ce soir où… tout avait basculé.

Vue et odeur du sang se mêlèrent et éveillèrent leurs sens, leur Folie insoignable. Elles s'armèrent et décimèrent le morceau du clan youkais présent avant même que les jeunes hommes n'aient le temps de se concerter et de réagir.

- Pas de survivant, émergea Dita, comme éveillée d'un rêve fou, après avoir tué le dernier youkai.

- Comme quand…lui répondit Tatsuki, revenant elle aussi à elle.

- Haï. Vous n'avez rien ? se tourna Dita vers les quatre voyageurs

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Gojyo, inquiet.

- Expliquez-nous ! Et que signifie cette lettre ? renchérit Sanzo.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Tatsuki arracha la lettre des mains de Sanzo, tout en lui posant cette question.

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, s'avança Gokû, dans un des livres de la bibliothèque.

Gokû avait un air tellement sérieux que cela calma Tatsuki.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? Grande sœur, je ne comprends plus rien. Je croyais que…Gokû laissa sa phrase en suspens. N'osant plus regarder sa sœur.

- Ecoute-moi Gokû, et puis regarde-moi ! intervint enfin Dita. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais rentrons. Une boisson chaude nous fera à tous le plus grand bien. Ce que l'on a à dire est plutôt…lourd…

…

Ils rentrèrent et se posèrent devant une tasse de thé, ou de café, bien chaude, prêt à écouter ou à parler.

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Tatsu, c'était il y a 500 ans, au Tenken, plus précisément, en prison. Comme vous tous, sauf pour Gokû et moi, vous êtes mort et vous vous êtes réincarnés, même si vous l'avez oublié. Avant qu'elle ne meure, on s'est fait une promesse, celle de se retrouver. Et s'il était de retour, de rouvrir les portes de notre passé, là où notre pouvoir avait été scellé. Car après avoir perdu nos pouvoirs, nous avons été libérées et exclues du tenken. La seule raison qui faisait qu'on était prisonnière, c'était que l'on possédait un pouvoir depuis notre naissance et que les dirigeants du Tenken ne voulaient pas que l'on s'en serve. Le scellé était ici, sous cet orphelinat. Nous nous sommes retrouvées, comme promis, mais…

- Je continue, merci, Ta.

Dita inclina la tête, plongeant ensuite son regard dans son thé. C'était dur de se remémorer tout cela.

- Quand enfin j'ai atteint le village voisin, j'avais déjà passé une année sur les routes, à marcher. Personne ne m'avait aidé, car j'étais une tabou. Cela faisait, en plus, un peu plus de deux jours que je n'avais rien avalé et pourtant, je continuais à marcher. Je savais qu'il allait être de retour et je ne devais pas louper la date pour l'ouverture des portes, l'équinoxe de printemps. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai vu un pain chaud, refroidissant à la fenêtre. Je l'ai volée, sans penser que c'était une maison youkai et sans savoir qu'il y avait, caché dessous, les plans secrets du clan youkai auquel appartenait les gens de cette maison. Les plans ont dû s'envoler, mais je n'en savais rien ! Je suis parvenue à l'orphelinat, puisant dans mes dernières ressources. J'étais plus morte que vive. Là-bas on a pris soin de moi, pour la première fois de ma nouvelle vie. Surtout Dita. Nous faisions comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas, comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer. Quand je fus rétablie, une semaine après, nous avons commencé à faire des petites ballades. Quoi que au début elle était petite puis de plus en plus grande. Dita disait que c'était pour me réhabituer à marcher. J'avais prétexté avoir été chassée de chez moi et marcher au hasard, avant d'arriver ici. Un mois après, nous avons ouvert les « portes ». Une semaine plus tard, l'orphelinat était attaqué. Nous étions en ballade. Dita…Dita…

Tatsuki explosa en sanglots, abandonnant la fin du récit à son amie. La culpabilité la rongeait et les souvenirs tristes l'oppressaient.

- J'avais senti l'odeur du sang. Sur le coup elle m'avait dit que ça devait être sa blessure, faite juste avant. Elle ne m'a pas cru, je n'ai pas insisté, jusqu'à ce que mon instinct prenne le dessus. Ce que nous appelons notre folie orpheline a prit le dessus, lorsque Eline a crié. On l'entendait à peine de cette distance, mais c'était suffisant. Nous avons accouru, massacré les youkais, mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous nos amis étaient morts. Nous avons repris conscience à la mort du dernier youkai. On était comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Tout le village n'était plus qu'un bain de sang, l'orphelinat était jonché de cadavres. Le dernier youkais nous ayant révélé la raison de leur « raide » Tatsuki s'est mise à culpabiliser. Je lui ai fait oublier tout, me souvenant pour deux.

- Mais, la nuit tout revenait. Et la mémoire m'est entièrement revenue, en même temps que l'odeur du sang. Voila, vous savez tout.

Il y eu un silence lourd, pendant lequel les jeunes hommes digéraient tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Alors, vous êtes incontrôlables ? Comme moi quand je perds mon contrôleur ? Sauf que vous, c'est tout le temps quand vous sentez le sang ?

- Non, pas exactement. Les youkais d'aujourd'hui et ceux de la dernière fois étaient à la solde de Gyumao, expliqua Dita.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Et qui est ce « il » dont vous parlez tout le temps ? Demanda Sanzo, encore intrigué.

- "Il" n'est autre que Gyumao. Nous savons qui est à son service car tous ses youkais ont un tatouage. Et si nous perdons tout contrôle à leur vue, c'est parce que notre don n'est autre que celui de détruire le dieu du chaos. Le père de Nataku a ordonné qu'on scelle nos pouvoirs dans le temps, car il voulait que ce soit son fils qui le tue, afin de gagner un maximum de pouvoirs et d'influences sur le Tenken. Mais ceux qui ont accompli ses ordres lui ont désobéi, en nous expliquant comment briser le sceaux qui retenait ce don. Une fois que nous l'aurons détruit, il ne pourra plus revenir, et nous redeviendrons enfin normal.

- En revanche, renchérit Tatsuki, si quelqu'un d'autre le tue, il pourra encore être ressuscité. Voila pourquoi on vous attendait. Pour retrouver nos frères et pour vous aider. Si vous voulez bien de nous.

- Nous avions déjà prévu de vous emmener, avoua le bonze.

- Tu entends Dita ?

- Oui, nous allons enfin pouvoir dire adieu à notre folie…

Tout cela était assez compliqué. Mais les jeunes hommes décidèrent de ne plus leur poser de questions. Les deux jeunes filles étaient épuisées de se remémorer tous ces événements. Elles voulaient juste changer de sujet, et ne plus penser à tout cela pour le moment. Chacun alla dans sa chambre, se préparant au départ du lendemain.

…

Cinq mois plus tard…

Gyumao venait enfin d'expirer, sa deuxième vie avait été plutôt courte, seulement une semaine. Deux jeunes filles admiraient cette scène, au pied du géant démon taureau. Elle souriait, malgré le faite qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang et de blessures. Elles étaient épuisées, mais heureuses car elles étaient enfin libres. Elles allaient pouvoir oublier tout cela et vivre avec leurs fiancés, leurs frères et leurs amis respectif.

- Adieu, Folie Orpheline…

Ce ne fut qu'un soupire, mais un soupire commun aux deux adolescentes. Elles s'évanouirent, contentes de sentir leur folie sanglante partir, laissant la place à leur folie naturelle et innocente…

END…

Gojyo: Folie innocente? Tu veux dire perverse je pense?

Dita : Non, non, innocente ! (clin d'œil à Tatsu…) Bon ba, moi, je vais aller manger…tout cela m'a creusé…tu viens Gokû ?

Gokû : YATAAAAAAA !

And,… that's all ? ...

Dita : Tant pense quoi, Ô, grande Correctrice ? (oh la, qu'est ce qui me prend de te parler ainsi…). A bientôt pour mon futur one shot.

Nanie : Mouai…pas mal pas mal…y'a beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup, enfin d'explications d'un coup, mais bon, c'est bien ! enfin la vrai vie avec plein de jeux de débauche avec les mecs !cool ! mdr ! Allez vivement une autre fic, là j'ai tout fini de corriger, snifou, j'ai plus rien…Mais tu peux continuer de me parler comme ça…il manque plus que –Sama et ça sera parfait…Je le relis et je te renvois ça ! bisousssssss

merci nanie...bon...See You, et n'oubliez pas...REVIEWSSSSSSSS

Tatsuki and Dita...


End file.
